


Blood War

by Kitty_Dog



Category: Game Grumps, Youtube - RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, FUCK, I CANT TAG OKAY bsjajjajshs, M/M, Multi, it was fun, this is really cliche and I don't care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Dog/pseuds/Kitty_Dog
Summary: Surely you've all heard the stories about werewolves and vampires and their eons long war. Well there is no fable in this, they walk among us living out this war and trying to survive without drawing attention. It's said that when a human, vampire and werewolf join together only then can everything truly find peace.Ethan Nestor, a sweet normal human just landed in LA to live out his dream with his idol and slight crush Markiplier and....boy is he in for a surprise





	1. ' Your immune system would loose a bar fight to a toddler '

**Author's Note:**

> hi omg okay so im posting to ao3 for the first time on a phone completely unebetad because I don't have one so please have some mercy ; ; if you have any questions hmu at crankigay.tumblr.com

"Your immune system would loose a bar fight with a toddler" Ethan chuckled picking up the warm cloth and cup of orange juice, Mark whining from his blanket cocoon on the couch as Ethan crossed the room towards him. 

" Eeeeeeeeeetttthhhhaaannnnnnnnn stop making fun of me I'm sick you have to take care of me." Ethan could not believe it, he'd been in LA barely a week and Mark had managed to get sick. Sitting down on the couch next to Mark, Ethan pulled him over and laid him out onto his lap - gently running the cool cloth over his sweaty face. 

"That better you fuckin baby?" Ethan teased, secretly pleased as he felt Mark relax into his lap, big brown eyes fluttering shut in relief. He could not believe this, here he sat with the Markiplier splayed out across his lap purring contentedly, fucking surreal.

Nose stuffed and throat doing that trademark rasp that sent everyone a swoonin - Mark responded. "Yes, much I love you never leave." Ethan's cheeks heated up at that, Mark wrapping his blanketed arms around Ethan's midsection and cuddling closer. God, it's like he knew about Ethan's longstanding fan boy crush on him and was just trying to be an asshole. 

"Well I can't never leave you have to do video's and stuff" Ethan could play along for a bit, Mark was clearly giddy from his cough medicine - which worried Ethan sometimes with his liver problems.

"Pffffttt I can just hold you in my lap while I do it." Mark mumbled into his chest, Ethan's cheeks flaring even hotter as he shyly mumbled.

"and thus - our ship is born"

Mark purred playfully in return "Oh trust me baby that already existed, crankiplier away."

Ethan had to restrain his scream, no idea how to continue this conversation when like a saving grace Danny suddenly burst into the living room 'He has a key to Mark's house?' Ethan thought absently as Danny spoke, tossing his keys on the table tone soft almost paternal.

"Awe god little man you look like shit - hey Ethan right?" Ethan perked up hearing his name, trying not to fan boy a bit.

"Ahem - uh yes." Ethan spoke little, worried his voice would squeak and embarrass him more than his inevitable stumbling and awkwardness would. 

"I need a big favor from you, Mark constantly gets sick and my mom has this soup recipie that always gets him back on his feet." Danny fished a piece of paper from the pocket of his tight jeans smiling that soft sexbang charmer smile as he handed it to Ethan. "Could you go to the store and get those?"

Ethan nodded and took the list wordlessly, getting up much to Mark's distaste which he happily voiced. "I'll be back in a couple hours Danny will keep you company." Danny nodding happily to emphasize his words. And like that Ethan was bounding out the door, snagging Mark's keys and his wallet. 

As soon as the door shut Danny's smile fell and he sat on the coffee table in front of Mark with a heavy sigh. "Mark - you know the dangers of having a human around I mean fuck you already live with a mutt." Mark hissed at Danny's words.

"If I've told you once I've told you a million times not to call Tyler that he was my friend long before your asshole king turned me!!"

Danny flinched shoulders sagging "I'm sorry man, really I am I just worry about you. I trust Tyler, I do, the guy would die for you I don't doubt that. How are you gonna hide all this from Ethan though? Unless you plan on telling him? "

Mark shook his head, sniffling. "No. I refuse to let Ethan get drug into all of this. Hes too pure." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Gay"

Mark glared - "You're legitimately in unrequited love with your best friend and his wife and you're judging me?" Danny conked him on the head in response cheeks flushed as he pulled a small glass vial from his pocket. 

"Here is your real get better cure, lavender wolfsbane and a dash of silver. I love our iron stomachs god imagine how quick this shit could destroy a human." Mark scoffed, taking the vial and tipping it back letting the disgusting burning liquid slither down his throat and work it's magic like a hot weight in his stomach.

"I still don't understand why I have an allergy to wolves - you're around Tyler plenty and you don't get deathly ill." Danny gave a dramatic shrug, taking the vial from Mark as he gagged a bit from the concoction. 

"You're a pure blood Mark, a royal turned you so your body is basically designed to reject our natural predators." Mark felt an even heavier weight at the reminder of his place in the vampire food chain.

"Right, I should have thanked that old fuck before I ripped his fucking nuts off." 

Danny let out that magical laugh of his, giving Mark a bit of relief as the singer reached out to pat his tuft of red hair. "Get some sleep beautiful, I'll be here till Ethan gets back" and sleep he did, as he always did when taking what he affectionately dubbed his allergy meds. As the darkness of sleep washed over him and he happily fell into the couch for a nap Mark just barely caught the cinnamon and dirt scent so oft associated with his best friend and felt a strong wave of relief wash over him.


	2. 'later my dog' 'oh god I already hate you'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler has an interesting meeting with Arin from Game Grumps and Ethan acts as a sweet nurse maid for our little bloodsucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD you guys the support I got for the first chapter was so amazing thank you so much ;A;

The first thing Mark saw when he woke up was Tyler's guilty looking face hovering nearby but not very close. "It's okay Tyler, Dan gave me my meds you have to stop feeling so guilty every time I'm sick." Blearily, Mark realized Tyler was panicked and gesturing silently and he knew why once Ethan came out from the kitchen, sleeves rolled up aND wiping his hands on his jeans.

"What meds did Dan give you?" Fuuuck, Mark was too sick to think of some clever cover up - but thank God Tyler stepped up to the plate. 

"He asked Dan to get him some melatonin so he could dreamless sleep. Literally nothing sucks more than nightmares when you're sick." Ethan gave an empathetic nod moving over and gently petting Mark's head, which he happily pushed against, before shuffling back into the kitchen to finish the bullshit soup recipie Dan had given him.

"I'm gonna head out and pick up some 'sick basted mark' supplies I'll be back in a few hours." Tyler called out, picking up his keys before looking at Mark and pointing at his own phone, gesturing he would text Mark to explain what he was actually doing. Tapping out the message with one hand Tyler made his way out the front door.

Mark fished his phone from his back pocket just in time for the ding of a message from Tyler.

[ Stone Faced Tyler ]: _I'm heading over to talk to Dan, before he left he mentioned that he thought he saw someone skulking around our house as he was coming in. He thinks he's being paranoid but given you're like - royalty it never hurts to be careful._

Mark sighed, tapping out a quick reply and tossing his phone on the couch and smiling up at Ethan as he came out with a tray bearing a steaming bowl of soup. Well - might as well see how good his cooking is now.

[ Boss Bitch ]: _Don't ducking call me that, I hate it, but fair enough that's actually good thinking. I'll stay here._

Tyler chuckled at Mark's response and the autocorrect fuck up, slipping his phone into his back pocket and knocking on the door of the grump office, or at least the address he'd been told was the grump office. A short, blue eyed brunette answered with a smile - Ross.

"Hey Tyler right? It's cool Dan already told us everything." For just a moment, beautiful blue eyes flashed a deep silver letting Tyler know Dan wasn't the only vampire on the grump team. Curious, he cocked his head in question wanting to know if Dan had turned him. Ross shook his head, pointing to his wife Holly - who sat at the computer handling something. "Coincidence, Holly was the one."

Nodding Tyler finally spoke up "Is Dan here?" Ross ushered him in, shutting the door behind him. When the door shut Tyler's hackles rose a bit despite himself - the place was dripping with the smell of one of his natural predators. quickly he apologized knowing Ross could sense his nerves. Ross smiled, shaking his head.

"It's cool man, I know it must feel like a lions den - I won't hover but do what you need to feel comfortable - I'm gonna call Dan and tell him to get over here." he said with a smiled - shuffling off to make a call. 

Letting out a heavy stressed out sigh, Tyler sat down in one of the office chairs waiting for Ross to return. As he waited, something permeated the deep scent of the vampires. It was a familiar woody scent and at it his head shot up from his phone only for his eyes to fall on an equally shocked looking Arin Hanson. Not needing to speak, Tyler quickly followed Arin into the Grump recording room. 

" **YOU'RE A WEREWOLF!!??** "

They both took a moment to appreciate the humor of them shouting that at the same time before Tyler spoke up. "Do the others know you're one?" Arin shaking his head emphatically. 

"No, only Suzy knows and she's human. I caught the scent on Holly and Dan the moment I met them and Ross when Holly changed him. I .. I don't know I'm scared to tell him. Ya know?"

Tyler bristled uncomfortably "Dude trust me, you don't have to explain that fear to me - " he stepped forward in a familiar to himself gesture of comfort, scritching under his chin but much to his embarrassment Arin looked at him in shock. 

"Uu ... I mean, you're good looking and all and that feels nice but - the fuck?"

Tyler cocked his head, pulling his hand from Arin's face. "Didn't your mama or anyone in the pack ever do that to you?" Tyler had been born to a wolf and known a large pack full of love and gentle scritches. Arin lit up at this.

"So we do have packs?" In response to Tyler's look of affronted shock Arin shook his head and shrugged. "I was turned on accident - he basically left me to bleed out on the street but I survived. I don't know anything about us or our culture."

Tyler let out a low whine in sadness "That's fucking awful." taking his beanie, covered in his scent Tyler plonked it on Arin's hair. "Well from this moment on consider yourself part of my pack. If you need _anything_ I'm here for you and I'll teach you everything about being a wolf." Arin's cheeks colored at this, smiling softly as he reached up to touch the hat softly.

" I ... dude holy shit thank you. " Tyler beamed all the brighter knowing his gesture made Arin happy - he was very cute when he blushed. The two wolves turned at the sound of the door opening - Dan poking his head into the room - trying not to glare at what he walked in on.

"You wanted to talk to me Tyler?" Tyler nodded as Dan left the room meaning for Tyler to follow him. Waving, Tyler gave Arin a goodbye.

"later my dog"

Tyler groaned, laughing "Oh my god I already hate you." though his voice held nothing but fondness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> www.crankigay.tumblr.com


	3. 'I princess Leia'd that shit'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark needs to hunt after resting comfortably from his cold. Kinda difficult with a supposed to be oblivious human living with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!!! thank you so much for the positive feedback!! updates may slow cause I'm on hiatus bUT I'll do my best not to keep you hanging if you keep up the awesome feedback thank you so much !!!!!

Rolling his shoulder Mark took in his appearance in the mirror. A few days of rest, Ethan's great cooking and his allergy meds and the color had come back to his face and he was feeling spry as hell. unfortunately his eyes were also starting to color, amber flecks appearing in the chocolate brown his eyes normally were.

He needed to hunt, which normally isn't a problem but now - 

As if his ears were burning Ethan suddenly appeared throwing Mark's bedroom door open and smiling. "You're looking better Mark." Putting on his best smile, and praying Ethan wouldn't notice the change in his eyes Mark turned to face his adorable friend and winked.

"all thanks to your cooking baby blue." he laughed running his fingers through faded red hair, he needed a haircut and a touch up ugh. A fetching blush rose on Ethan's cheeks in response to the praise.

"Whatever it was I'm just glad you're feeling better." Ethan looked out the window to the left of both of them, staring at the dark sky and pouring rain like a contented cat. "Come play games and be a lazy lunp." Mark, regretfully shook his head and finished buttoning his shirt.

"Unfortunately, I have a - prior engagement." Mark cringing at his own suspicious phrasing which Ethan clearly noticed. Apprehensively, Ethan eyed Mark getting ready to leave.

"Okaaaaaaaaay, let me know how it goes." Ethan muttered as he left - trying to hide the tinge of jealousy that hit him. Mark was dressed to the nine in tight jeans that showed off his bubble butt and a black button up that was just tight enough to be gorgeous, black eyeliner making his big eyes pop. he clearly was setting out to impress someone and he kinda hated it wasn't him however petty that sounded.

Mark smiled, crossing the room and hooking his arm over Ethan's shoulders to draw him close and kiss his temple softly. "I'll be sure to, but I can promise nothing special will happen." Chuckling Mark grabbed his wallet and keys and was out his room and the front door in a matter of seconds. 

Ethan pouted, shuffling down the stairs a minuet later plopping on the living room couch next to Tyler who to Ethan's surprise slung an arm over to Ethan and drew him closer. "Hey baby blue. in a quiet couch potato mood?" blushing Ethan nodded yes and snuggled closer to the big man who held him tight without a second thought. 

It really shocked Ethan how sweet Tyler could be and how easily he could read Ethan and what he wanted. It was nice.  
__________________

Mark huffed pushing his hair out of his face and hopping out of the car, greatful the rain had dissapated once he got to the club. The moon was high, and the air had that damp cold feeling that always followed you during a night out on the town he loved it normally but on days he had to hunt it was a bummer. Speaking of bummers Mark jogged over to where Dan and Holly were waving him over. 

Not that he didn't adore them, he absolutely did - who wouldn't enjoy the company of two smoking hot kick ass vampire witches? But they insisted on coming with him to hunt so they could protect him and it sucked.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." To mark's surprise however Ross' voice was who answered him as the aussie made his way out of the car Dan and Holly were slumped against.

"Nah actually we're just early - I was kinda excited Holly was letting me come hunt!!" Ross was what's known as a newborn - Holly had only even TOLD him about the vampire thing three years ago and turned him about six months ago. Newborns are extremely volatile and cannot control themselves to hunt on their own so often their maker ( in this case holly ) would hunt for them.

Holly caught Mark's surprised look and smiled "It's okay, I've been prepping him he's ready." Zipping up his jacket Ross spoke up .

"I am curious why we waited until Mark was better to hunt - is it a power in numbers thing?" Dan shook his head, dangling gold earings bouncing along with his wild hair.

"nope, Ross Mark is technically our King." giggling at Ross' bewildered look. "Mark was turned by one of the Kings so he has pureblood in his veins. By the bylaws of our people we need to be by his side and protect him." Mark tried to sink into the ground as Danny spoke. He hated his standing in the community and it made him so embarrassed when many other vampires honored it.

Cocking his head Ross turned to face Mark "Why did he turn you? if you don't mind me asking." Holly and Dan looked nervous and Ross' question but Mark just shrugged. 

"He wanted an immortal fuck doll." smirking at Ross' awed disgust. "I'm not joking - he was an old perv that had "yellow fever"" mark made air quotes around the racist term and put as much venom in it as he could - gagging " he thought I was pretty so he turned me hoping he could keep me forever he gave me a collar and everything!!" Mark chirped with mock enthusiasm.

Grimacing Ross spoke up "Can't help but notice the past tense. the bitch die?" Mark smirked, pulling the bottom of his button up to straighten it out, preening.

"You bet your sweet aussie ass the bitch died - I princess Leia'd that shit." laughing he high fived and eager ross. "Now can we stop talking about my stint as a sex slave and get some food?" Mark joked, shrugging off his trauma with humor and making his way towards the club - Holly Ross and Dan all looking on in concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update is sparce on action I've never written an au like this and it's a LOT of world building


	4. ' I'm gonna pound your ass ' ' PHRASING '

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Tyler enjoy a night in while Tyler tries to answer Ethan's questions without giving too much away and Mark and the others teach Ross the finer points of hunting live prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii sorry for the lack of updates I've been having pretty bad back problems for the past couple of days along with taking care of my mother who's been suffering bronchitis and an ear infection

Ethan burst out laughing, pillow clutched to his chest and just barely managing to avoid falling off the couch. " THE WHOLE BOTTLE??!! " Ethan wheezed, one hand clutching his chest. Tyler simply say back and watched with a smile enjoying Ethan's comfortable laughter.

"Oh yeah his ass was on fire for a week. My brother still holds it over mine and Mark's head that he told us not to do it." Calming down a bit Ethan began letting out gasping sighs peppered with light giggles.

"He should!!!! you dopes oh my god." Tyler loved moments like this, what they say about dogs smelling fear is kinda true. At least for his kind of dogs. Growing up Tyler learned that he could smell emotions, many in his pack could. It was different for each person - for Tyler fear smelled like hospitals: clean and sterile and chemical like ; and happiness like this smelled like maple syrup and cinnamon and it just made the whole room light up.

Jumping up from his seat on the couch Tyler moved over to the big TV in the center of the living room that was blasting some episode of criminal minds they'd long sonce stopped paying attention to, and started setting up the Playstation 4 taking both controllers in his hand and turning it on. Turning back around towards the couch he tossed a controller to Ethan and plopped back down to the couch just as the little black box wirred to life on the tv. "Lets play Mortal Kombat - I wanna see how bad you suck - " Tyler teased, nudging Ethan.

Smirking, Ethan sat upright on the couch and at attention. "Bitch please you'd be lucky to see how I suck." Ethan scoffed - before he froze realizing that could qualify as outing himself to Tyler who seemed nonplussed. Maybe he didn't notice?

Gently nudging Ethan with his elbow, Tyler winked at Ethan "Well maybe that can be my reward if I win." Ethan felt the color rush to his cheeks at the proposal. Even though he was joking, I mean he had to be, it still sent Ethan's thoughts hurtling to not so friendly places. Sure he had a mondo crush on Mark but he's not freaking blind - Tyler was an amazing and attractive man. Ethan tried to avoid a mild panic attack, clutching his controller and letting out a weak chuckle at Tyler's joke just so he knew he hadn't freaked him out.

Tyler - was absolutely aware he hadn't freaked Ethan out because he'd smelt it. It had only been for a few moments but a smell lingered around Ethan like a snake coiling around his neck and laying on his shoulders. It was one part fresh linen and one part something that was uniquely Ethan. In his experience that meant one emotion - lust. Had that comment actually turned Ethan on? He'd figured the kid for straight honestly. Well - there certainly isn't any harm in flirting if the interest was there.

Ethan was very much Tylers type when it came to men. He wasn't a whiney weakling but he also wasn't really an alpha personality either. Plus he was painfully cute - leaning back against the couch Tyler turned his focus to the game as it started. After a couple rounds of ties Ethan finally beat Tyler whooping at his victory. "HAH!! TAKE THAT BIG MAN!!" 

Pouting, Tyler looked over at Ethan "Rematch!!" Ethan let out a delighted giggle- picking his controller back up from the coffee table.

"Oh my god you big baby, alright rematch!"

"Hah!! I'm gonna pound your ass!!" Tyler exclaimed with determination - loving the rush of bright red to Ethan's face. 

"PHRASING!!!!!!" Ethan squaked, voice breaking as he covered his face in his hands. Tyler smirked, draping his arms across the back of the couch and behind Ethan on his left. 

"Well what if it was intentional?" he purred playfully moving his leg so his knee touched Ethans and he could swear the other man was about to either jump out of his skin or self combust. However he didn't actually move away from Tylers advances. 

"Fucking hwat" Ethan breathed keeping his eyes firmly on the carpet below them, shivering when he felt a firm, heavy and warm hand move to rest on the back of his neck. Tyler couldn't help the little bit of canine that showed in his smirk.

"I'm saying - what if I actually was offering to pound your ass." Ethan dropped his controller on the ground, audibly sucking in a breath through his teeth. 

Ethan could not believe that got to him, it was such an inelegant way of wording it but holy shit did Tyler manage to make inelegance sound hot. Clearing his throat - Ethan readied himself to laugh the joke off when suddenly Tyler's phone rang. Ethan couldn't tell if he was relieved or disappointed. 

Growling softly, Tyler pulled away from Ethan and leaned forward to grab his phone from the coffee table. "What?" he snapped at the person on the other end of the line. Ethan couldn't catch what the person was saying but whatever it is Tyler clearly isn't happy about it


End file.
